


Względem

by the_woman30



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_woman30/pseuds/the_woman30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson to zmęczony życiem lekarz wojskowy, którego celem jest przeżyć kolejny dzień i nudny koncert. </p><p>Zadziwiające jak nudne koncerty mogą zmienić nasze życie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach ułatwienia/sprostowania - autorem wszystkiego co w tekście pojawia się kursywą jest Sherlock. Lubię kiedy moi chłopcy myślą symultanicznie :)

John Watson był zmęczonym żołnierzem. Na tyle wycieńczonym, że nie miał nic przeciwko wyjściu do filharmonii. Jego oddział - zdemilitaryzowany i osadzony w nudnej Anglii, z okazji jednego z wielu obchodów kolejnego święta, został zaproszony na koncert jakiegoś słynnego skrzypka. Doktor Watson był na tyle znudzony, że nawet nie kłócił się, jak bardzo nie lubi tego irytującego rzępolenia. Nie miał jednak wyboru - jako okaleczonego lekarza wojskowego wysyłano go na wszystkie oficjalne delegacje - jego i oddział - chyba za karę. Cierpiał więc, i wbijał się w swój najlepszy galowy mundur. Muzyka klasyczna kojarzyła mu się właściwie tylko z byłą dziewczyną, która rzuciła go pod operą, 10 minut przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia. Właściwie nie był do końca pewny dlaczego to zrobiła. 

Westchnął głęboko. Odkąd wrócił z wojny, jego głównym problemem stały się usilne próby ułożenia sobie życia. Bardzo nieskuteczne. Wszystkie jego podboje kończyły się po 3-4 randce, kiedy temat rozmowy schodził na temat wojny - czyli temat, w którym Watson czuł się najlepiej. John nie potrafił zapomnieć o Afganistanie. Grzmot wystrzałów budził go codziennie o 4 nad ranem. Zawsze o tej samej porze, zawsze w ten sam sposób. I od zawsze zrywał się z hukiem spadając prosto na swoje przestrzelone ramię. Codziennie od roku. Nie narzekał, zrezygnował z pomocy terapeutki - była beznadziejna. Próby wmówienia mu, że nie marzy o wojnie, że życie prawie-cywila jest dla niego jedynym wyjściem spełzły na niczym. Tęsknił za wojną, za gorącem Afganistanu, za nowymi gwiazdami pojawiającymi się każdej nocy. Tęsknił za śmiercią - codzienne umieranie na jego oczach nauczyło go pokory. Dało mu spokój. To przez Londyn krzyczał przez sen. Jego randki nie chciały o tym słyszeć, ani rozmawiać. Uznawały go za nieczułego szaleńca. Był wobec tych zarzutów bez szans - nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jak bardzo są w błędzie. Rezygnował, okłamując siebie, że gdy znajdzie tę, która w jakiś sposób by go zrozumiała,  
to nie usłyszy takich pytań.

Zapiął mundur i rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku lustra. Chociaż natura poskąpiła mu wzrostu to silna sylwetka żołnierza i szczupła twarz wyglądały w jego bystrych oczach dość przystojnie. Na jego standardy bardzo dobrze. Teraz jego standard ograniczał się właściwie do wstać, przeżyć dzień i pójść spać. Wysłuchiwanie godzinnego występu jakiegoś skrzypcowego szaleńca nie mieściło się w nich nawet odrobinę.

***  
Skrzypcowy szaleniec rzeczywiście nim był. Wszedł na scenę punktualnie co do sekundy (wg zegara obok sceny) i natychmiast wzbudził na widownie lekkie poruszenie. Co prawda jego aparycja (wysoki brunet, wyjątkowo szczupły) była "typowa" dla ludzi tego pokroju, ale coś innego w jego osobie budziło zainteresowanie. Jego fioletowa koszula, rozchełstana pod szyją, była tak dopasowana, że guziki walczyły o każdą sekundę. Do tego jeansy - rurki, obcisłe tak, że widać było jak szczupłe i chude miał nogi. Cała jego postać - zwieńczona kręconymi włosami opadającymi na czoło wydawała się jak wyrobiona z plasteliny i wydłużona do granic możliwości. Wszedł na scenę pewnym szybkim krokiem, odrzucił włosy, podniósł skrzypce w silnym uchwycie i nawet nie kiwając głową w stronę sali (która przywitała go chłodnymi żołnierskimi brawami), przerywając w połowie słowa dowódcy próbującego przedstawiać artystę w samych najlepszych słowach, przejechał smyczkiem po strunach uciszając wszystkich i rozpoczynając koncert. 

Sherlock Holmes był najlepszym angielskim żyjącym skrzypkiem, wg większości krytyków, i największym chamem na świecie, wg wszystkich znających go artystów. Wbrew pozorom nie wywyższał się i nie zachowywał jak wielka gwiazda. To byłoby poniżej jego możliwości. Był wyizolowanym milczkiem, który pojawiał się na próbach jak cień (jeśli w ogóle się na nich pojawiał), grał jakby od niechcenia i znikał. Zamykał się w swoim wynajętym mieszkaniu (odmawiał wszelkich prób przeprowadzki do pięknego apartamentu) i całe swoje życie publiczne koncentrował wokół swoich skrzypiec - nawet nie najlepszego rodzaju, wydających z siebie dziwne dźwięki, kiedy trzymał je ktoś inny (Sherlocka doprowadzało to do furii, jak dotykanie wszystkich jego rzeczy z nim na czele), grających jak najlepsze stradivariusy pod genialnymi palcami Sherlocka. Nigdy nie podawał dłoni na powitanie, pożegnanie czy inne podziękowanie, nigdy nikogo nie uścisnął, właściwie nigdy nie powiedział ani jednego ciepłego słowa o żadnej z żyjących istot. Funkcjonował w swoim odseparowanym świecie wraz ze swoimi skrzypcami i tysiącami książek, z których kurz i zapach unosił się wokół niego, tworząc czasem coś w rodzaju aury - starej zatęchłej biblioteki. Nie było w nim nic uroczego, choć miał wygląd amanta. Chłód, jaki roznosił dookoła siebie zniechęcał nawet największe miłośniczki sztuki, aby się do niego odezwać. Podziwiano go z daleka - jego wyjątkowy kunszt, zachwycające kompozycje najchętniej zamknięto by za stalowymi prętami z dala od ludzi "normalnych". Ktoś kiedyś nierozsądnie stwierdził, że Holmes odtaja z wiecznej otaczającego go zmarzliny kiedy gra, ale to była nieprawda. Ten wieczny lód przybierał wtedy po prostu mniej drastyczną formę, stawał się znośnie chłodny. 

***  
John Watson po raz pierwszy w swoim nowym cywilnym życiu, nie czuł się zmęczony. Słuchanie tego szaleńca o nie znanym mu do końca imieniu było wyjątkowo odprężające. Nie znał większości utworów, które prezentował, chociaż sądząc z kontentych min swoich towarzyszy w loży (miał to nieszczęście siedzieć za samymi nudnymi generałami) repertuar był bardzo wymowny - miał przed oczami wyjątkowego człowieka. Patrząc na jego sylwetkę na scenie wydawał mu się zupełnie nieobecny. Czyżby Sherlock Holmes też nie miał ochoty tu być? Prawdopodobnie. Znajdowanie się w pomieszczeniu pełnym muzycznych laików, zmuszonych do pełnych zachwytu spojrzeń na pewno nie było szczytem jego marzeń. Jakże blisko prawdy był wtedy John Watson kiedy z zamkniętymi oczami słuchał morderczego dla odbiorców fragmentu najnowszej kompozycji Holmesa.


	2. I

Wychodząc z sali nie miał wrażenia zmarnowanego czasu. Szalony skrzypek dał mu siły na kolejnych kilka tygodni. Bardzo interesujące doświadczenie w jego życiu. Jednak gdyby ktoś zapytał go czy mu się podobał występ, znalazłby się w kłopocie. Uważał, że nie było tu nic wartego podobania lub nie. Albo Sherlock Holmes trafił swoim samotnym szaleństwem do tłumu, albo nie. Zebrano ich do sali bankietową herbatę. John miał ochotę podziękować generałowi za zaproszenie, ale postanowił się nie wychylać. Kolejny koncert nie musi znów stać się tak inspirujący. Chciał po cichu wymknąć się do domu, zakopać w sztywnej pościeli i pod przykryciem szarej łuny odbijającej się od okna przeczekać sennie do 4 nad ranem, żeby spaść z łóżka, przypomnieć sobie wszystkie wypadki i śmierci od czasów Afganistanu, alkoholowe ekscesy Harry, wszystkie nieudane romanse i tę cholerną samotność, która otaczała go właśnie o czwartej nad ranem.

Generał okazał się sprytniejszy, niż głupio założył John.

\- Kapitanie!

\- Pan Generał. - John miał nadzieję, że nie widać jego zmęczonej miny i słychać pełnego niezadowolenia głosu. - To wspaniała okazja, aby podziękować za zaproszenie na dzisiejsze obchody. Wspaniały koncert. Czuję się zaszczycony móc obcować z tak wspaniałą sztuką, panie generale, choć nie jestem znawcą.

Smothow spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i zaczął się śmiać. Z nim nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak daleko można się posunąć w prawdzie.

\- Och, Watson, znam cię i wiem, że oprócz tych twoich pacjentów nie widzisz świata poza spódniczkami. Och, nie rumień się tak, wszystkie za tobą latają jak zakręcone, a ty wcale nie jesteś od nich lepszy -poklepał go po przyjacielsku w ramię, choć przypominało to bardziej silne uderzenie. Generał musiał spędzić wyjątkowo przyjemne przedpołudnie skoro pozwalał sobie na taką poufałość. John był tym wszystkim zachwycony. - Nie musisz udawać, że ci się podobało, widziałem, że spałeś - kapitan podniósł brew z zaskoczenia "to akurat niebyła prawda, czyli generał jest jednak tak głupi jak go osądzałem" - zresztą chyba nikt z nas nie lubi słuchać tego rzępolenia - użył tego słowa dziś rano, teraz by tego nie zrobił - ale ministerstwo się uparło. Och, patrz, Watson, idą te karykatury, siedzieli w pierwszych rzędach i patrzyli na to cudo z tymi skrzypcami jakby ich coś trafiło. - burknął już odrobinę ciszej patrząc z niezadowoleniem na ministra spraw wewnętrznych wchodzącego z szerokim uśmiechem do pokoju. Odruch ucieczki wzmocnił się w Johnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie bał się terrorystów, bomb, zamachów, pułapek, nawet jego własna świadomość przerażała go mniej niż te oficjalne przyjęcia, na których co najmniej trzy razy ktoś uświadomi mu, że kuleje i jest skończony jako żołnierz i człowiek – a to wszystko z miły uśmiechem. Wejście ministra było równoznacznie z wywieszeniem napisu "Welcome to hell".

Watson westchnął cicho z aprobatą. Generał odszedł gnębić innych dowódców - każdy z nich witał go równie entuzjastycznie jak John. Przystanął przy automacie z kawą i herbatą. Czuł jak ból w jego nodze powoli pulsuje. Za dwie czy trzy godziny stanie się nie do zniesienia, ale dopiero wtedy zdecyduje się na zastrzyk przeciwbólowy, nigdy nie wcześniej, nie chce skończyć jak narkoman. Kolejne westchnienie, tym razem tylko w jego głowie i zaczął powoli parzyć sobie herbatę. Za późno na kawę. Zajął się tym tak bardzo, że nie zauważył zamieszania za jego plecami. Ponieważ tuż za ministrem do pomieszczenia wszedł nie kto inny, tylko Sherlock Holmes we własnej, wyjątkowo zimnej i wyizolowanej osobie.

***

 _Nudy. Z każdej, nawet najmniejszej szczeliny tego świata atakuje mnie nuda w najgorszej postaci. Skrzypce zawsze były tylko wypełniaczem moich rąk, żeby nie strzelić sobie z tej nudy prosto w łeb. A że ochota była ogromna to i efekt piłowania tych biednych skrzypiec, które dostałem od /delete/ był monumentalny. Każdy występ był dla mnie torturą, czynił mnie nie zdatnym do myślenia przez godziny. Cenne godzinny, które oddzielały mnie_ _od zamknięcia się w pokoju wśród tomów, tysięcy tomów encyklopedii,  katalogowanych_   _w umyśle w nałogowym poszukiwaniu wiedzy. Jednak potrzebowałem pieniędzy - Mycroft twierdził, że ich potrzebowałem, więc uznałem (czy uznałem, czy mi kazano, deleted, deleted, deleted), że to jedyna (deleted) opcja jaką mogę wybrać. Ci ludzie, ci wszyscy okropni ludzie patrzący i żądający uwagi, uznania ich obecności ważnej..._

_Kolejny koncert dla /deleted/. Na widowni wojskowi. Prawdopodobnie nic istotnego. Minister- Nic istotnego. Gdybym wiedział jaka jest data. Jakże proste byłoby  kompromitować ich wszystkich swoją niewiedzą. Ale koncert jest prosty, bezwysiłkowy. Kilka nic nie znaczących monumentalnych dźwięków - aby ich przytłoczyć. I byłby zwykłym kolejnym wieczorem pracy, przed nocą spędzoną z encyklopedią, gdyby nie zmuszono mnie do spotkania z tymi prymitywami osobiście, później._

_Gdy wszedłem do sali patrzyli na mnie jak na małpę w zoo. Nigdy zresztą nie byłem w zoo. Ani w szpitalu. Ani w więzieniu. Nigdy nie byłem w miejscu, gdzie można było by mnie zamknąć. Mam elementarną wiedzę na temat tych miejsc, żeby je omijać. Na wszelki wypadek. Wyjątek od reguły nieodpowiedzialności. Mycrotf! delete! Mówili mnóstwo bzdur, podlizywali się swoją znajomością moich utworów, chociaż dziś słyszeli je po raz pierwszy - wiem to. Widzę po ich uśmiechach, zastałych gestach. Jedna osoba nie zauważyła mojego wejścia. Kapitan, okulały na lewą nogę, postrzelony w lewe ramię. Przez cały koncert miał zamknięte oczy. Wydaje się, że Słuchał, a nie udawał. A teraz mnie nie zauważa._

_Brak nudy. Poszukiwać, dlaczego. Tego jednego ze strumieni. Jestem świadom, że jednocześnie myślę o około 50 innych rzeczach, ale ten strumień aktualny obecnie jest zagracony tylko jedną osobą - dziwnym doktorem wojskowym parzącym herbatę z takim skupieniem jakby do tego miało zależeć jego życie. Brak nudy. Brak nudy._

***

John usłyszał najpierw dziwne zamieszanie i delikatnie odchrząknięcie za swoimi plecami. Zanim się zorientował to patrzył prosto na swojego szalonego skrzypka. A ten odwdzięczył mu się zainteresowanym chłodnym spojrzeniem.


	3. II

Sherlock Holmes wkroczył do pokoju z podniesioną głową i postawą godną imperatora. Obrzucił wnętrze zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem (nauczył się, że przedstawieni negatywnych odczuć działa lepiej niż w brak odczuć w ogóle) i zwrócił uwagę na ministra i generała szczebioczących mu do ucha. Stali zdecydowanie za blisko. O czym Sherlock nie omieszkał ich poinformować z wrodzonym sobie wdziękiem i chłodem. Nie odstraszyło to ujadaczy. Mimo wszystko po to się tam pojawił - zmuszony groźbą o nie wypłaceniu pensji - miał pozwolić się pognębić wojskowej elicie, kilku żonom i kochankom, ministrowi i podłechtać sumienie dyrektora filharmonii. Wszystkie te rzeczy nie leżały w repertuarze teatralnym Holmesa. Po odsłuchaniu od każdego setek nic nieznaczących pochwał w zupełnym bezruchu, wciąż stojąc blisko drzwi postanowił przenieść się bliżej kapitana Johna Hamisha Watsona. Oczywiście jego kariera była mu znana. Jego nazwisko wystąpiło w jednej z encyklopedii, którą przeczytał. Był zaintrygowany po raz pierwszy od lat. Nie pamiętał od kiedy, ponieważ skasował tę informację. Czas jest względy dla każdego człowieka. Teraz mogłoby się wydawać, że stracił kilka godzin na bezsensowne dyskusje na temat jego talentu z tymi politycznymi bezmózgami, a minęło zaledwie 15 minut. John H. Watson przez 15 minut parzył herbatę. Woda zdążyła ostygnąć, a on wciąż patrzył w filiżankę, jakby odprawiał czary.

Zgromadzony w około tłum pozwolił mu przejść w kierunku stolika z kawą i herbatą. Wiedział, że śledzą jego ruchy - w końcu kogo mógłby tu znać? Ale Sherlock Holmes po prostu odpłynął i zabrał swój chłód ze sobą pozostawiając towarzystwo w lekkiej konsternacji. Nihil novi.

W trakcie tego marszu trwającego całe 15 kroków zgarnął go generał Smothow (na szczęście nie ośmielił się go dotknąć, w przeciwieństwie do kilku nachalnych kobiet wcześniej) i widząc jego spojrzenie ( _wielka nieodpowiedzialność z jego strony, że dał się przyłapać_ ) w kierunku herbaty ( _a jednak idiota, całe szczęście_ ) stwierdził, że koniecznie  przy okazji musi poznać właśnie kapitana Watsona - wspaniałego człowieka, itp. ..., który w tej chwili, prawdopodobnie  uczulony na głos Smothowa ( _zdrowa reakcja)_ odwrócił się. Gwałtownie porzuciwszy parzenie herbaty nie zdążył przysposobić się do kolejnej słownej bitwy. Na jego twarzy wciąż trwał niczym niezmącony smutny spokój. _Jak pustynia. Pustynie są spokojne. Na pustyni nie ma dźwięków._ Dopiero po chwili przemknęło po niej zaskoczenie ( _dużo książek o psychologii, o twarzach, półka 16, lewy róg...)_ może strach i znów zmiana na uprzejme zainteresowanie. Może pochwałę. _5 sekund. Dla zegara 5 sekund. Dla mnie, dla mnie też 5 sekund, dlaczego, not to delete, not to delete._

\- Kapitanie Watson - huknął Smothow. _Głuchy na lewe ucho w 68%. Udaje, żeby nie wysłali go na emeryturę. Dwie kochanki do opłacenia._ \- A to jest właśnie nasz drogi geniusz. Złoto narodowe. - _Rubaszny śmiech. Nudy_. _Delete._ \- Sherlock Holmes. Proszę poznaj mojego drogiego przyjaciela. - _Kłamstwo_.

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt, panie Holmes - powiedział spokojnym głosem John. Żadnego zawahania w jego głosie. Sherlock zastanawiał, się ile razy powtórzył to w swojej głowie wcześniej. Utkwił w niego baczne spojrzenie. Nie chciał go skanować, tak było zabawniej. Obecność tego śmiesznego człowieka, tak odstającego od innych swoją normalnością...

\- Sherlock - wyuczony grymas, w który nigdy nie zaznał cienia prawdziwego uśmiechu. Ale kącik oka jednak mu drgnął. Nieznacznie. _Co się dzieje?_ Ciało zaczęło się dostosowywać do nowych odczuć. _Interesujące. /not to delete._ Generał spojrzał na niego i nieopatrznie otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nikt nie mówił na niego po imieniu. Gdyby na plakatach i oficjalnych broszurach nie pisano jego imienia, to chyba nikt by go nie znał. Zawsze przedstawiał się samodzielnie jako Pan Holmes. I tylko tak można było do niego i o nim mówić. Dawało mu to choć odrobinę prywatności. Nie był gwiazdorem, ale miał dziwactw więcej niż nie jeden z nich. Właśnie poczynił precedens, który może się dla niego bardzo źle skończyć.

Wojskowy lekarz nawet nie mrugnął.

\- John.- Czuł, że powinien skomplementować jego występ, pochwalić talent, ale wydało mu się to tak n u d n e, że zrezygnował. Postanowił milczeć, tak długo, aż jego nowy z n a j o m y odejdzie wraz z generałem, dając mu wreszcie święty spokój. "Nie wygląda na zachwyconego tym towarzystwem. Niech ucieka stąd jak najszybciej. On może, ja nie".

Nastało więc milczenie, jednak nie przeszkadzało ono ani Sherlockowi, ani Johnowi. Po prostu stali naprzeciwko siebie, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, i ktoś mógłby nawet podejrzewać ich o jakieś głębsze afekty względem siebie, gdyby tylko nie znał któregokolwiek z nich. Sytuacja była dla nich komfortowa. John, tak jak Sherlock był kiepski w rozmawianiu o niczym (ten pierwszy ostatnio był kiepski w rozmawianiu w ogóle, Holmes - nigdy nie znalazł kogoś do dyskusji odpowiedniego), więc ta cisza między nimi w jakiś sposób nich łączyła. Nastąpiło powitanie, teraz trzeba by mierzyć się na wojenno-słowne zamiary. Generał czuł się wyjątkowo źle pomiędzy nimi. Obecność Sherlocka sprawiała, że było mu zimno, zaś John po powrocie z Afganistanu stał zamknięty w sobie w stosunku do każdego z wojskowym tytułem, jakby się obawiał czegoś. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Holmesa zainteresował jego przyjaciel, ani dlaczego Watson przed nim nie ucieka. Więc sam postanowił to zrobić, i już chwilę później pozostawił tę dziwną dwójkę, samym sobie, wracając myślami do Clary, czekającej na niego od godziny w hotelowym pokoju naprzeciwko. W tym momencie dla całego pokoju para Holmes-Watson była zupełnie niewidzialna. Skrzypek nie znał wcześniej takiego stanu - zupełnego spokoju. W tej dziwnej atmosferze tych dwóch mężczyzn czuło się trochę niezręcznie, ale nie czuli potrzeby zmian.

Jonh Watson odpadł z tych dziwnych zawodów na milczenie pierwszy. Zamrugał szybko, rzucił spojrzenie na ubogi świat dookoła i zwrócił znów uwagę na swojego "rozmówcę".Ta dziwna twarz, która wyglądała jak wyciosana z kamienia i zupełnie nieruchoma była tak niepodobna do tej na scenie. Sherlock Holmes wydawał się spokojniejszy. I dużo bardziej żywy, niż kiedy słuchał pochwał od swoich "fanów". Utkwił wzrok w szarych tęczówkach i poczuł się, że odpłynął w beztroskie chłodne morze. 

\- Może herbaty?


	4. III

Kiedy John Watson patrzył na tę rozmowę z punktu widzenia kilka lat później wydawała mu się wyjątkowo zabawna. Zaczęli przecież lekko wystraszeni i niepewni. Ale kiedy patrzył z perspektywy ich rozwijającej się relacji to szokowało go, jak bardzo gwałtownie to wszystko się zaczęło.

Sherlock herbatę przyjął, choć zazwyczaj odmawiał picia i jedzenia w miejscach publicznych. John przygotował mu ją, chociaż poznał go 3 minuty temu. Zrobił także drugą dla siebie, zastanawiając się nad czym myślał przez 15, kiedy patrzył w ciemniejący i stygnący herbaciany wywar. Nie odzywali się do siebie, po prostu patrzyli. Tłum wokół nich powoli się przerzedzał. Sherlock herbaty nie wypił, aż tak nie zwariował. John także nie. Trzymali zbyt drogie i niebezpiecznie delikatne filiżanki w dłoniach, patrzyli ze znudzeniem na teatr rozgrywający się wokół nich.

\- Zainteresowałeś się moim koncertem. Zadziwiające. – Sherlock Holmes miał bardzo sztywny ton głosu. Wciąż robił research.

\- Większość sądziła, że zasnąłem. – John rozluźnił się. Czyli jednak zauważył, ale zinterpretował poprawnie. Niski baryton był kojący dla jego uszu zmęczonych piskiem żony zastępy kaprala… Szalony skrzypek jego zdaniem zachowywał się wyjątkowo w porządku. Cicho, nie próbował nawiązać rozmowy o niczym, nie zwracał niepotrzebnej uwagi na jego laskę. On też starał się być poprawny – nie gapił się i co najważniejsze nie próbował się spoufalać, oddając ten honor Sherlockowi. „Konkretny gość. Żaden wymoszczony artysta.” _Interesujący obiekt. Konkretny gość. Żaden nadęty wojskowy._

\- Większość z nich to idioci nie odróżniający skrzypiec od altówki. Mylący Mozarta z Beethovenem. Nie znający podstawowych pojęć. Eksperymentalna hołota.

\- Miło poznać. – John nagle poczuł wyjątkową wesołość. „Gość miał nawet poczucie humoru. Co z tego, że zaliczam się do jednej z grup, którą wymienił. No, ale Mozarta znałem. Kiedyś nawet lubiłem. Przed wojną.” Sherlock rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, zmrużył oczy, po chwili zrozumiał aluzję i znów drgnął mu kącik warg.

Sytuacja była komfortowa. Po prostu stać przy stoliku z herbatą, blokować go dla całego pozostałego towarzystwa (aura Sherlocka dla pozostałych nie osłabła nawet na chwilę) i rzucać nie pasujące do siebie uwagi. John czuł się odprężony, wreszcie nie musiał się martwić, że ktoś pomyśli o nim coś niestosownego. Facet naprzeciwko i tak uważa wszystkich za idiotów. Na tę nagłą myśl zaczął cicho chichotać. Holmes spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew.

***

_Chichocze. Dlaczego. Ze mnie? Nie. Sytuacja. Research. Dwóch mężczyzn po trzydziestce. Stolik do herbaty. Tłum taplających się ze własnym błocie świń (zapamiętać porównanie. Zapisać w folderze – przydatne, podfolder – rozmowy. Lista trzecia od góry – chamskie wg społeczeństwa. Not to delete.). Zaczynają szeptać. John się śmieje. Nikt nie śmieje się w jego obecności. Dziwne. Sprowadza na nas wzrok (użycie formy mnogiej. Pierwszy raz dla skupiska uwzględniającego mnie. Dlaczego. Załóż folder – John Watson, podfolder – dlaczego. Ułatwić zgromadzenie informacji.). Herbata – herbata zawsze jest ważna. Ach, blokowanie dostępu do herbaty. Boją się podejść. Czynnik samozachowawczy. Interesujące. Herbata – Ja, John, stolik. W pewien sposób zabawne._

***

John ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego towarzysz zaczyna się śmiać razem z nim. A to ci dopiero! Dwóch facetów po trzydziestce z herbatką w rękach, zachowujący się jak naćpani nastolatkowie. A dopiero się poznali. „Anglia moim domem – nareszcie ktoś normalny”.

\- Może się stąd ruszymy, zanim nas wyrzucą. – wydusił John.

\- Zapraszam na tyły amfiteatru, do czegoś co kiedyś zwano kulisami. Teraz to zwykła garderoba. Cisza, spokój i dobra whiskey. Co myślisz? – nadal się uśmiechał. I wyraźnie się rozluźnił. - Nigdy nie piłem herbaty z whiskey, podobno dobra. Czytałem o tym. – wyrwało mu się. _Rozluźnienie. Zazwyczaj tylko przy książkach. John to nie książka. Nie książka?_

\- Nigdy nie piłeś herbaty z… - John spojrzał na niego jak na UFO. – Nie ma na co czekać. Nie wiem, skąd pochodzisz, ale na pewno nie z Anglii! Idziemy natychmiast! – zawołał i odstawił tę nieszczęsną filiżankę. – Mam nadzieję, że macie tam jakieś normalne kubki.

\- Powinny się znaleźć. Ale nie oczekuj po zmanierowanych szalonych skrzypkach, czegoś więcej niż plastykowego kubka ze smerfami. – był śmiertelnie poważny, co skończyło się kolejnym napadem śmiechu dla Johna.– Dostałem go od brata na urodziny i założył mu chip, żebym go nie zgubił przypadkowo, a zniszczyć nie mogę, bo go ubezpieczył. Mam też drugi, z Action Menem. – John powoli dusił się, Jak ten facet potrafił utrzymać w takiej chwili grobową minę? A no tak, on też potrafił całkiem nieźle grać. Teraz nie miał motywacji. Był szczery do bólu.– Nie wiem, gdzie znajdujesz powód do śmiechu. Przecież to takie zwykłe, nieprawdaż? Dwa kubki z bohaterami kreskówek.– zapytał niewinnie i spojrzał na Johna z przymkniętych powiek.

\- Ile lat ma twój brat?

\- 42.

-Nie mam więcej pytań. Jesteś naprawdę dziwny. Twój brat też. Nareszcie ktoś normalny. Chodź na tę herbatę, bo narobiłeś mi smaku tymi kubkami.

Doktor w randze kapitana, nawet nie skinąwszy głową w kierunku generała (co było wielkim nietaktem i na pewno za to odpowie), wciąż uśmiechając się jak dzieciak, wraz z szalonym skrzypkiem z poczuciem humoru wyszedł z sali chwilę później. A towarzystwo po prostu patrzyło zupełnie nie rozumiejąc co właśnie zdarzyło się na ich oczach. Wszystkie historie miłosne są takie same, ciężko je rozpoznać z wiekiem.


	5. IV

Garderoby były małe, obskurne i pachniały kurzem, ale w towarzystwie Sherlocka wydały się Johnowi wręcz przytulne. Skrzypek wygrzebał z szafki dwa komiksowe kubki i butelkę nietkniętej whiskey.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jest herbata – powiedział zupełnie swobodnie. – Mógłbyś sprawdzić w szafce na lewo?

Tylko po lewej stronie było ich pięć. Wchodząc do pokoju John uznał, że cały składa się z szafek. W pomieszczeniu podpisanych _S. Holmes_ całe ściany składały się z brązowych drzwiczek. Nie było luster, kwiatów czy czego tam można spodziewać się w garderobie gwiazdy. Tylko szafki, czarny długi płaszcz i futerał na skrzypce. I jedno, twarde krzesło, na którym usiadł John. Sherlock oparł się o jeden z blatów. John nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś go tu odwiedzał.

Herbata rzeczywiście była tam, gdzie powiedział Holmes. Tak jak tuziny książek i zeszytów, albumów i długopisów ma półce wyżej, niżej i obok. Z dodatkiem whiskey smakowała nieziemsko. W głowie Sherlocka tak minęło pierwsze 15 minut. John nie pytał, nie myślał głośno i nie przeszkadzał. Holmes i Watson nie czuli potrzeby rozmawiać. Cieszyli się ciszą i wyjątkowym towarzystwem męcząc się w niewygodnych garniturach. John się zastanawiał, dlaczego właściwie znalazł się w tym miejscu zamiast patrzeć bezsilnie w ścianę. Sherlock rozpoczął próby skatalogowania każdego najmniejszego szczegółu Johna. Szło mu to opornie, bo ciągle się rozpraszał. John mimo bycia partnerem idealnym, nie zawadzającym, był bezsprzecznie żywy, poruszał się, oddychał, a każdy z tych delikatnych ruchów był wyjątkowy. Bo w głowie Sherlocka John został podpisany jako wyjątkowy – nie uciekał przed nim, wydawał się czuć zrelaksowany, a to była dla Holmesa nowość. _John: nie wie o książkach, o snach, o halucynacjach. Nie wie o przyczynie skrzypiec. Nic nie wie, tak jak inni. Nie jak inni. Nieracjonalnie się nie boi. Dlaczego? Zapisane._

\- Jak to znosisz? – _Głos Johna. Opisać za pomocą nut. Dziś wieczorem. Zanotować. Zapamiętać dźwięk._

Uniósł brew – C _o znoszę? Izolację, niezrozumienie, ciszę dookoła? Delete. Mojego brata?_

-Te wszystkie występy, gale, tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy się gapią jak na małpę w zoo. Jak to znosisz.

\- A kto powiedział, że znoszę? – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – To praca. Tak zarabiam pieniądze. Pieniądze są mi potrzebne, więc nie zwracam uwagi na związane z nimi niedogodności. _Wyprzedaż w księgarni 4000 kroków od Baker Street. Folder: katalog, podfolder: niedostępne, plik lista zakupów. Myśl odsunięta. John._

John spojrzał na niego z podziwem.

\- To dla ciebie proste?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, Sherlock spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. _John nie zawodź mnie. Nie bądź idiotą. Nie proste. Czytanie jest proste. Wiedza jest prosta. Myślenie jest proste. To jak katalog. Trzeba mieć dobry klucz i jest proste. Ludzie – bardzo nie prości._

-Nie jest proste więc. To tak jak ja. – Watson skupił spojrzenie na herbacie. Czuł dziwne zaufanie do tego mężczyzny. Może dlatego, że się nie gapił. Nie współczuł.- Chciałbym nie zwracać uwagi na swoją pracę, ale nie umiem. Jestem bezużytecznym kaleką wojskowym, wysyłanym na gale i koncerty dla zabicia czasu. – gardło powoli mu się zaciskało.

\- Encyklopedie.

-Co? – Sherlock przerwał mu nagle i John nie wiedział do czego właściwie się odniósł.

\- Encyklopedie pomagają uporządkować myśli, są źródłem zrozumienia. Pomagają. Mi pomagają. – Sherlock patrzył wprost na niego. _Głupi! Głupi! Nie ten katalog! Uspokoić myśli. Narzucić ciału rozluźnienie. Wykonane. Co się właściwie stało? Wyznanie. Reakcja Johna: rozszerzone źrenice, podwyższone tętno – strach. Dlaczego? Proste. Strach przed własnymi słabościami. Jakże łatwy jest w odbiorze ten lekarz! Wyznanie. Reakcja Johna: współczujące spojrzenie. Źle! Źle! Źle! Delete! Reakcja Johna: zrozumienie. Ciepłe spojrzenie. Ruch dłoni na kubku z herbatą. John – rozumie. Nikt nie rozumie. A John…_

John patrzył. I nic nie rozumiał. Rozmawiał z Sherlockiem – wygadał mu swój najgorszy lęk – bycie niepotrzebnym, a ten zaczął mówić o książkach. Wziął głęboki oddech i postarał się to przemyśleć. Skupił się na pomieszczeniu. Książki – nawet w tej garderobie było mnóstwo książek, jak dużo musiało być ich w jego mieszkaniu. Skrzypek uciekał w świat literatury. Ale nie – wszystkie tytuły, który zauważył to były podręczniki czy atlasy. Uczył się, zgłębiał każdą możliwą wiedzę. To była przyjacielska rada, ale też wyznanie. Szczere. On… on mu pomagał. Nagle John poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę. Podniósł kubek do ust. Smerfy. Holmes robił dobrą herbatę. Był normalny. John obiecał sobie, że przestanie myśleć o artystach jak o świrach.

\- Nie pamiętam kiedy czytałem encyklopedię. – mruknął.

\- Zacznij.

\- Po powrocie z Afganistanu nie wiem nawet czy jakąś mam. – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Minęło pół roku, a ja się jeszcze do końca nie rozpakowałem.

_Cierpienie. Dziwne uczucie. Gorzkie. John cierpi. Wiem, co z książek. Znam objawy cierpienia. Chcę mu pomóc, bo jest pierwszą /dane potwierdzone/ osobą, która nie ucieka ode mnie. John jest dobry, szczery i cierpiący. Nie ma książek. Nic dziwnego, że cierpi. Pożyczę mu. Pretekst do widzenia go jeszcze raz. Do kolekcjonowania danych /w 10 strumieniu myśli przetwarzam dane o Johnie/. Unoszę prawy kącik warg o 2 mm. John reaguje łykiem herbaty z whiskey i przeczesuje włosy._

_Biedy John. Ja mam książki. Mnóstwo książek._

_Czy ja cierpię?_


	6. V

John wyszedł dwie godziny później. Czuł się zrelaksowany i dziwnie spokojny. Czas spędzony na zapleczu brytyjskiego teatru na pewno nie był zmarnowany. Po dłuższej chwili Sherlock się otworzył odrobinę i opowiedział kilka historii na temat swojej kolekcji książek, która liczyła tysiące egzemplarzy. John był pod wrażeniem ten liczby, a także wiedzy Holmesa na każdy temat. Mimo pewnej niezdarności towarzyskiej pomiędzy nimi, wiedział, że niedługo wróci tam, spotkać ponownie tę niezwykłą osobę. Choćby, aby pożyczyć książkę. Sherlock napełnił go dziwnym spokojem. Pierwszy raz od powrotu czuł się na swoim miejscu, tak (nie)swoim wcześniej.

Teraz jednak John myślał o czymś innym, kiedy wracał do domu metrem. Jego laska przeszkadzała mu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Sen na jawie z postacią skrzypka zastąpiła szara rzeczywistość. Jutrzejsze przeglądanie raportów. Spojrzenie w twarz kolegom, którzy widzieli go z Sherlockiem. Nie wpłynie to pozytywnie na jego reputację.

Udało mu się dobrnąć do drzwi i wtoczyć się do mieszkania. Nie potrzebował skarg sąsiadów, że pijany zakłócał spokój po rozpoczęciu ciszy nocnej. Zasypiając pół godziny później słyszał jedną z tęsknych melodii, którą grał Sherlock dziś wieczorem. Dla niego…

***

Tak jak się spodziewał, w pracy przywitały go chłodne spojrzenia. Generał zgarnął go po drodze do gabinetu.

-Kapitanie Watson, proszę ze mną – uśmiechał się, co było raczej nieprzyjemnym zwiastunem..

\- Siadaj John.

\- Powiedz mi przyjacielu, jak tam wczoraj minął ci wieczór. Widziałem, żeś się zaprzyjaźnił z naszą gwiazdą. 

Watson drgnął. „Jesteś żołnierzem do cholery, weź się w garść, John!”

\- Interesujący człowiek. Bardzo utalentowany. Ma pewne zainteresowania, którymi mogliśmy się podzielić. Chyba tak powinno wyglądać moje przystosowywanie się do życia po wojnie jako weterana. Wyższa sztuka, pokazywanie się publicznie, itp… Nie jest nawet tak źle – uśmiechnął się krzywo na potwierdzenia swoich słów. Generał zdawał się uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest tylko suchą aklimatyzacją. Niczym więcej. Nawet jeśli precedensowe zachowanie Holmesa wskazywało na coś innego.

\- Tak, na pewno. Wyjątkowy facet… No cóż, ale koniec pogaduszek. – generał nie zdejmował z twarzy maski dobrego wujka. John zdążył pomyśleć „najciemniej pod latarnią”, zanim zajął się swoją pracą.

***

John miotał się po mieszkaniu. Minął tydzień od jego spotkania z Sherlockiem. Tęsknił za jego muzyką, za rozmową. Był dorosły, odpowiedzialny. Nie zepsuje sobie dobrej reputacji, bo tęskni za jakimś skrzypkiem, do cholery! Co to są za myśli! Przecież on go ledwo zna… „pewnie lepiej niż jego własny brat”. Jest silnym facetem… „marzę o ciszy i spokoju tamtej garderoby”. Szlag by trafił tego faceta! Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Tylko najpierw niech zagra… i nauczy się obsługiwać czajnik. Geniusz jeden się znalazł. Dupek. Jego brat to szycha w Ministerstwie, nikt go nie trawi. Nazwisko Holmes to dla ciebie betonowe buty John, ostatnia rzecz potrzebna ci, aby się stąd wyrwać.

-John ty idioto! – wrzasnął do siebie i chwycił swoją najlepszą marynarkę wychodząc z domu. Szedł do filharmonii z nadzieją spotkania Holmesa, z nadzieją na godzinę wyrwaną normalności. Odszarzałą, odtajałą.

***

Budynek był taki sam, kiedy przestępował jego próg. To on był innym człowiekiem niż wtedy. Żywszym, zdeterminowanym. Ochroniarz wpuścił go do pomieszczeń służbowych, kojarzył jego twarz z poprzedniego koncertu. Zanim dotarł do kanciapy Sherlocka usłyszał go. Długie pociągnięcia smyczkiem, nieznośnie wysokie dźwięki, przedłużanie tej tortury do nieskończoności. Tak miłej dla ucha. Nieśmiało zajrzał na scenę zza kulis. Holmes stał na środku i grał, jakby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie. Pozostali członkowie orkiestry patrzyli na niego z niechęcią.

Wokół niego drżała cisza, odrzucana w eter tysiącami drgań strun, szybkim skurczom naczyń krwionośnych dłoni, policzków. Przenosiła uszczypliwą balladę do każdej osoby w sali. Odbijała ją od ścian i atakowała rozżarzone żarówki. Ale to jego twarz była tego źródłem, sine usta, rozluźnione wargi. Trzepoczące powieki. To Sherlock Holmes był instrumentem w swoim dłoniach, nie skrzypce. One tylko przekazywały dźwięk ciszy.

Pozwolił im dojrzeć muzykę, a oni tylko tam stali i patrzyli z niechęcią na jego niechlujny ubiór  i ślady papierosów na dłoniach.

***

John obserwował Sherlocka do końca próby, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, oprócz samego zainteresowanego. Gdy zabrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki, opuścił instrument, utkwił wzrok w dyrygencie, podniósł pytająco brew. Mężczyzna nie miał widocznie żadnych zastrzeżeń, ponieważ skrzypek odwrócił się na pięcie, roztaczając tym razem symfonię primabaleriny i skierował się do miejsca, gdzie stał John.

Miał na ustach zagadkowy uśmiech.

Watson próbował wydukać jakieś powitanie, ale…

\- John! Wspaniale, kupiłem nowy kubek do kolekcji. Co sądzisz o Garfieldzie? 


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam! I obiecuję, że było warto czekać :)

– Mogę o coś zapytać?

– Wciąż są rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz? – ze skupieniem wyszeptał John przesuwając skoczka na d5. Rozgrywali tę historyczną partię odkąd się spotykali od dwóch miesięcy. Pionek w ręku Johna zadrżał lekko. Od dwóch miesięcy przenieśli swoje co czwartkowe, później również co wtorkowe, a także co poniedziałkowe spotkania do mieszkania Sherlocka. John bardzo głęboko w swojej głowie nazywał to Pokojem Życzeń, tak dokładnie jak w Harrym Potterze.

Za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiał się wieczorem na Baker Street, Pani Hudson zabierała mu płaszcz, błagając szeptem, żeby uspokoił Sherlocka chociaż na chwilę (– Nie mogę spać kochaniutki. Słuch już nie ten, ale nawet zatyczki, które mi poleciła Pani Turner, jej córka pracuje w aptece…), wchodził na piętro z myślą, że znajdzie się za chwilę w innej bajce. I za każdym razem pokój wyglądał inaczej, bo inny Sherlock siedział/stał/tańczył na jego środku. Czasem na parapecie, czasem na stoliku do kawy, na którym nikt nie pił nic nieherbacianego od 16 lat. Książki, tysiące grubych, starych i zakurzonych, czasem zalanych, niekiedy z zielonym/brązowym lokatorem na okładce, leżały wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogły się zadomowić. Nigdy na stałe. Co chwilę skrzypek zrywał się i podnosił jedną z nich, przerzucał strony i odrzucał na inne miejsce. Odkładał z miłością równą tą jaką obdarowywał skrzypce (smyczka nienawidził z wzajemnością. Wymieniał je co kilka tygodni wrzeszcząc, że niszczą jego bezcenny słuch i umiłowany instrument).

Książki, smyczki, puste kubki po herbacie, futerał po skrzypcach, marmurowa figura geniusza w zakurzonym szlafroku powoli poruszającego się w takt własnej muzyki – tak 221B Baker Street witała Johna za każdym razem, i za każdym razem doktor, kapitan, John… czuł jak trafia do swojego szczęśliwego, spokojnego miejsca.

– Mnóstwo rzeczy. Większość z nich jest zupełnie nieistotna. – Głowa Sherlocka zwisała z siedzenia kanapy, a jego długie nogi wisiały beztrosko po jej obu stronach. _Pomaga się skupić, chociaż powoduje dziwne uczucie duszności. John wygląda z tej perspektywy starzej. Może powinienem jednak wstać. Ach, jeszcze trzy ruchy. Dzisiaj John wygrywa. Nudy. Mycroft nie dzwonił od dwóch tygodni. Knuje. Folder: Niebezpieczeństwo. Podfolder: Pilne!_

Grali w szachy, rozmawiali o Holmsowej bibliotece, o jego szczerej nienawiści do sprzątania, miłości do swoich książek, o sprawach, które rozwiązuje dla New Scotland Yardu, ale których im nie odsyła, o tym, że chociaż ma tak wiele woluminów, że nie ma gdzie siedzieć, żadnego z nich nie przełoży, z obawy przed zniszczeniem. Sherlock lubił mówić, jeśli ktoś go słuchał. Opowiadał o swoim dziwnym życiu, nie wspominał słowem o nikim obcym, jakby w jego historii były tylko książki, skrzypce, brat i orkiestra. I John, od dwóch miesięcy był też John, który odtwarzał z nim słynne partie szachowe, który słuchał, nie nudził i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Sherlock sam o wszystkim mówił.

Ale Sherlock, mimo że widział w Johnie całą jego historię, nadal chciał wiedzieć. I to właśnie ta ciągła chęć wiedzy tak przyciągała do niego Watsona.

A w międzyczasie tych rozmyślań, John postawił Sherlocka przed sytuacją na planszy bez wyjścia, był szach i mat! Herbata wystygła.

– Co na przykład jest istotne? – John wpatrywał się w pionki ze skupieniem. Coś nie grało. Potrzebuje chwili namysłu. – Chcesz cytrynowej czy dzisiaj jaśmin?

Sherlock nie znalazł sposobu na połączenie obecności Johna tuż przed nim sekundę temu, a Johna w kuchni, pomiędzy jego mikroskopem i preparatami, które ukradł z Bart’s kilka dni temu. _John…._

– A jest jeszcze Prince of Wales?

– mmmm…. Coś się znajdzie. Czekaj. czekaj… c z e k a j…. Jest! Akurat na jedną filiżankę. Z mlekiem?

– mmmm…. Co? Tak, tak…. Z cukrem…  tak…

Holmes powoli zsuwał się z kanapy. Jego głowa powoli kładła się na cynamonowym dywanie, szyja wyginała nad anatomią Grey’a, stopy leżały beztrosko na biochemii Harpera. Mimo miłości do książek, niektóre z nich nadal kalały świat swoją obecnością bardziej niż ciastka Mycrofta.

– Masz, dodałem cukru, schudłeś ostatnio. Oddałeś garnitur do zwężenia? – John spojrzał na Sherlock z dziwnym grymasem. Ni to smutnym uśmiechem, ni rozbawieniem. Trzydziestoparoletni skrzypek powinien zachować trochę więcej godności niż leżeć na podłodze w pozie spinacza biurowego. – To o co chciałeś zapytać?

– Co? A widzisz, zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się swoich zwierzchników John, że ciągle przed nimi uciekasz. I dlaczego obsesyjnie boisz się, że ktoś cię ze mną zobaczy.

_Zwężone usta, rozszerzone źrenice… Ale palce rozluźnione, delikatnie wodzą po uchu kubka z orkiestrą londyńską. Więc nie strach przed odpowiedzią, ale przed wspomnieniami… nie przede mną… John…. Czemu nie boisz się mnie? Przecież ja cię mogę skatalogować. Przypisać, bez możliwości zmiany numeru. Położyć na półce i przykryć kurzem. Nikt cię więcej nie zobaczy, a tak wiele jest do przeczytania w tobie John. Czemu się nie boisz kapitanie. Czemu?_

– A kto ci powiedział, że się czegoś boję? Bać się mogłem tam, w Afganistanie, ale na pewno nie w Londynie, gdzie najgorsze co się może stać, to spadnie na mnie półka z encyklopedią Britannicą.

_Kłamie. Jakież to niesamowite zjawisko, kiedy John kłamie. Pierwszy raz je widzę. Katalog: John. Folder: mimika. Nie. Źle. Cofnij. Folder: Emocje. Plik, twórz: Kłamstwo._

_Cóż za jednostka z tego Johna, który kłamstwo potrafi przerodzić w swojej własnej ekspresji w coś tak okropnego, przeraźliwego. Czego się boisz John?_


	8. VIII

Bywały dni, kiedy Sherlock tylko czytał i całymi godzinami rzucał smyczkiem o ścianę. W takiej sytuacji John siadał przy stole w kuchni, zgarniał najgorsze śmieci i zajmował się przeglądaniem dokumentacji medycznej swojego oddziału. Ptaszkował i odptaszkowywał sierżantów, kaprali z/od czynnej służby. Stał się jednym z wielu kół w biurokratycznej machinie armii. Pamiętał jak upili się z Niemcami na pierwszej turze… wrzeszczeli do afgańskiego nieba, że cały ten europejski burdel rozstrzelają jak psy. Cztery lata później każdy z nich miał biurko i stos zażaleń na nim. I afgańskie niebo tysiące kilometrów dalej.

Raz ich dziwny układ odwiedził Mycroft. Przyszedł i dźgnął parasolem futerał od skrzypiec.

\- Mycrofcie Holmes - wynoś się z mojego mieszkania, albo poszczuję cię siecią bezdomnych!

Na tym zakończyło się zapoznawanie Johna z dalszą częścią rodziny Sherlocka.

Skrzypek żył swoim ułożonym życiem, wyrzucał doktora równo o 23 z mieszkania, nawet jeśli byli w połowie ożywionej dyskusji o rozwoju pasożytów na Bliskim Wschodzie. Wstawał rano i całe swoje intelektualne moce przeznaczał na czytanie, odtwarzanie słynnych eksperymentów i partii szachowych. Wieczorem przychodził John, wprowadzając jedynie nieznaczne odchylenia od planu, który niezmiennie funkcjonował od lat.

_Nie wiem jaki jest dzień tygodnia Pani Hudson! To nie istotne dla sprawy. Sprawą jest spokój, jest plan, jest regularność. Jest codzienny porządek. Poranek, prysznic, sprawdzenie stanu organów zewnętrznych jak i wewnętrznych, herbata, tost z dżemem pomarańczowym. Jest wykonanie planu zaplanowanego dzień wcześniej z wielką dokładnością. Uzyskanie najlepszego efektu jak najmniejszym wysiłkiem fizycznym. Och, wyłączyć transport! Pozwolić głowie samej chłonąć i badać! Pozwolić myślom grać na skrzypcach tylko dla tych którzy słuchają, a nikt nie słuchał… I sen, który wymyka się kontroli, wspomnienia, które wykasowałem lata temu. I postacie chodzące czasem po moim mieszkaniu. Bohaterowie moich utworów czasem zaglądają zapytać jak się wiedzie obłąkanemu artyście._

_To nie ważne dla sprawy. Dla sprawy, dla wyższej sprawy nauki, dla wiedzy ważny jest porządek i regularność, a wszystko to tylko John Watson może zaburzyć._

***

Kiedy John budził się w nocy, właściwie nad ranem, kiedy w Londynie prostytutki kładły się spać, a ich klienci trafiali do lekarzy podobnych Watsonowi, zastanawiał czy wszystko z nim ok. Miał 40 lat, stopień oficerski, stałą pracę, wysokie dochody. Jak również PTSD, obsesję na punkcie swojej reputacji i wolny każdy wieczór, bo tak jak życia w cywilu bał się własnych kolegów, za których jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu potrafił nadstawić pierś.

Nie mówił o tym Sherlockowi, przecież szalony skrzypek wiedział o nim więcej niż jego niejedna psychoterapeutka. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego przez pierwsze tygodnie w pracy drżał na dźwięk imienia przyjaciela, bał się wspomnieć jak spędził tamto popołudnie w jego towarzystwie. Po dwóch miesiącach dziwnej znajomości ( _kontaktów personalnych o nieznanym przeznaczeniu i skomplikowanej genezie)_ nikt, kogo jeszcze wcześniej nazywał przyjacielem, nie wiedział, że w jego życiu Holmes zajmuje tak wiele miejsca. Odmawiał wieczornego piwa z tych samych powodów co zawsze ( _ból w nodze, leki przeciwbólowe, nawał pracy, telefon od chorej siostry, prawda John? Kiedy dzwoniłeś do Harry? Rok temu, wyzywała się od najgorszych, bo nie przywiozłeś jej z wycieczki do Afganistanu okolicznych trunków. Fakt, że cię postrzelili, a wcześniej torturowali, umknął jej w pijackim ciągu.),_ ale nie wracał do pustego mieszkania, wielkich szarych ścian i brudnych okien.

Właściwie nie wie, gdzie dokładnie wracał. Na Baker Street, do zmęczonej życiem kochanej staruszki i do szaleńca, którego pogrążył własny geniusz. Ale przecież był tam codziennie i mimo to, nadal wstydził się ( _Wstydzisz się czegoś John? Boisz się?)_ przyznać się, że może jednak w Anglii też da się jakoś żyć.

***

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz Sherlock. Nie odgrywaj się za mnie, że wygrałem w marynarza i dziś to ja, w świetnym stylu muszę przyznać, mogłem krzyknąć: Szach i Mat! – gwałtownie gestykulując i śmiejąc się wystarczająco donośnie, żeby usłyszała go pani Hudson, John kłamał. Głośno i wyraźnie. _Cudowne._ Holmes przestał udawać kłębek czarno sinej włóczki, żeby położyć na stoliku herbacianym stopy i umieścić brodę pomiędzy nimi. Dostosował się do otaczającej go chaotycznej powierzchni Baker Street. John też czuł, że się dopasowuje trącając stopą szachowe figury.

­– I nie patrz na mnie tym spojrzeniem jakim obdarzasz nową książkę. Czuję się jakbym miał 100 lat i był przynajmniej raz przypalony.

– Byłeś.

– Słucham?

– Byłeś raz przypalany. – Sherlock oskarżycielsko machał w jego kierunku ręką, wciąż utrzymując głowę na stole. – W Afganistanie, kiedy otoczono konwój. Twoja druga tura, przetrzymywali was dwa tygodnie w schronie, kilkanaście kilometrów od najbliższej wioski. Przypalali was papierosami. Nie kłam. To cudowne, ale nie kłam.

John zauważył, że pod lewą ręką Holmesa leży „Historia Brytanii tom I”. Tak naprawdę wcale jej nie widział, skupiony na zapachu palonej skóry i szorstkim piasku pod powiekami.

Sherlock patrzył na Johna i widział jak powoli dotyka brzegiem szklanki swoich powiek, powoli zlizując kroplę jaśminu spływającą tuż przy podstawie. _Powiedz mi John. Powiedz mi, dlaczego tęsknisz za bólem Afganistanu. Czyżby Londyn był gorszy wojny? Torturują cię tutaj bardziej niż mordercy na wchodzie? A może tęsknisz do bólu, który da się opisać i wyleczyć?_

**Author's Note:**

> Raz na jakiś czas wprowadzam małe poprawki językowe - jakieś małe literówki czy zgrzyty. Nikt nie jest idealny :D.


End file.
